


Kings

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sherlock is such an idiot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realises Sherlock may be crazier than he had thought in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings

John looked up from his laptop rather puzzled; his fingers hovered in the air. His flat mate lay on the couch and had jumped up so he stood on the couch table now.

“Get down there. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“The view from up here is excellent. Come up.”

“Sherlock, no. Not again.” The cool gaze fixated him for a long time until John finally gave up and climbed on the desk to Sherlock.

“Spread your arms, John. And now together: I’m the king of the world” Sherlock called out triumphantly.

No, it had been not a good idea to watch Titanic with Sherlock.


End file.
